Freedomland
}} Freedomland is a 2006 American crime drama mystery film directed by Joe Roth. The cast of the film consists of Samuel L. Jackson, Julianne Moore, Edie Falco, Ron Eldard, William Forsythe, Aunjanue Ellis, and Anthony Mackie. The film was released in the United States on February 17, 2006 by Columbia Pictures. Plot Brenda (Julianne Moore) walks through a predominantly African American housing project and enters an emergency room, apparently in shock and with cut and bleeding hands. Police detective Lorenzo Council (Samuel L. Jackson) is sent to take a statement from Brenda, who says that her car has been stolen. When Lorenzo gets there, she reveals that her young son, Cody, was in the back seat of the car. The police frantically begin searching for Cody. Brenda's brother, Danny (Ron Eldard), a police officer in a neighboring town, calls a massive police presence in to search the housing project for clues. This angers the residents who protest their innocence. Lorenzo begins to suspect that Brenda is holding back details from him and pressures her to tell the truth. She insists that she has told the truth and would never harm her son. With a sketch artist she produces a picture of the man she says stole her car. Danny's white coworkers arrest a man from the housing project who they think matches the picture. Danny flies into a rage and beats him. Desperate to find Cody, Lorenzo enlists the aid of a volunteer group which helps search for missing children. He suggests that they search Freedomland, an abandoned foundling hospital nearby. As they search, the group's leader Karen Collucci (Edie Falco) talks with Brenda. Collucci had lost her own son years before and convinces Brenda to admit that Cody is dead. She leads them to a nearby park where they find Cody's body in a shallow grave, covered with heavy rocks. Lorenzo realizes that Brenda could not have moved the rocks herself. Under interrogation Brenda admits to having been engaged in an affair with a man named Billy (Anthony Mackie) who lived in the projects. She would give Cody cough syrup so that he would fall asleep and she could visit Billy. On the night in question she had returned to find Cody dead, having drunk a whole bottle of cough syrup. Billy helped her bury his body. When the police go to arrest Billy, they are confronted by residents angry over previous unfounded police harassment and a riot erupts. Brenda is charged with criminal neglect, and Lorenzo promises to visit her in jail. Cast *Samuel L. Jackson as Detective Lorenzo Council *Julianne Moore as Brenda Martin *Edie Falco as Karen Collucci *Ron Eldard as Danny Martin *William Forsythe as Detective Bobby Boyle *Aunjanue Ellis as Felicia *Anthony Mackie as Billy Williams *LaTanya Richardson as Marie *Clarke Peters as Reverend Longway *Peter Friedman as Lt. Gold *Domenick Lombardozzi as Leo Sullivan *Aasif Mandvi as Dr. Anil Chatterjee *Philip Bosco as Priest *Dorian Missick as Jason Council *Marlon Sherman as Cody *Donald Cebron as Detective Videos Add here Category:2006 films Category:2006 in film Category:English-language films Category:American films Category:Films rated R Category:Revolution Studios films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:2006 American films Category:2000s films Category:2000s American films Category:Crime thriller films Category:American crime thriller films Category:2006 crime thriller films Category:2006 American crime thriller films Category:2000s crime thriller films Category:2000s American crime thriller films Category:Crime drama films Category:American crime drama films Category:2006 crime drama films Category:2006 American crime drama films Category:2000s crime drama films Category:2000s American crime drama films Category:Thriller drama films Category:American thriller drama films Category:2006 thriller drama films Category:2006 American thriller drama films Category:2000s thriller drama films Category:2000s American thriller drama films Category:Films based on American novels Category:Films based on novels Category:Films based on crime novels Category:Films about children Category:Films about grieving Category:Films about missing people Category:Films about race and ethnicity Category:Screenplays by Richard Price (writer) Category:Films scored by James Newton Howard Category:Films directed by Joe Roth Category:Films produced by Scott Rudin Category:Rated R